Conventional survey indicators consist of plates, spikes, posts, or rods driven in, placed, or attached to natural geographic structures such as rocks or trees. Most permanent markers are formed of concrete posts or the like utilizing a plate or disk having the requisite markings and indicators affixed to or molded therein.
The surveyor usually surveys the tract of property to obtain the boundaries and uses temporary markers, such as pins or pegs having indicia or markings thereon. At a later time the surveyor or some other person must return to the numerous survey reference point cites and affix a more permanent marker at the site.
Permanent markers now used in the industry such as concrete post are heavy and difficult to carry and require a vehicle to transport them to the marker sites. Sometimes the vehicles cannot be driven close to the marker site and the difficult and time consuming task falls upon the surveying team to move the marker to the site. Moreover, these concrete markers are dangerous to walk around or over, or to mow over once vegetation such as grass crops or weeds hide them over time.
None of the above known types of survey markers, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed in the instant application.
The present invention achieves the above objects by providing a survey marker having a body formed of a rod having a pointed tip with a section including a short segment of auger flights and having a generally flat or convex shaped head with indicia thereon extending from the distal end of the rod head connected thereto including a means for cooperatively engaging a device for rotating and driving the survey marker into the ground. The head also includes means for removably attaching a survey marker peg and permanently attaching an indicator or locator rod thereto.
More particularly, a preferred embodiment of the survey marker of the present invention includes a rod having a pointed tip and a section of auger flights at a selected location thereof spaced apart from the tip, wherein the auger flights do not extend the entire length of the rod and preferably does not extend pass the half-way mark of the rod. A head extending from a distal end of the rod opposite the point includes means for retaining a survey flag, means for engaging a drive tool, and means for alignment.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide a permanent survey marker which is light enough to be carried with the surveyor on the initial survey and placed into the ground to form a permanent survey marker.
Another object of the present invention is to incorporate a directional indicator on the survey marker and optionally to provide indicia or stamped markings indicating north, south, east, west and/or hash marks and/or degrees.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a metal or plastic disk such as a washer or the like to fit around the periphery of the marker and be attached thereto providing indicia or stamped markings indicating north, south, east, west and/or hash marks and/or degrees.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a metal or plastic disk such as a plate having a center hole therein for disposing the rod body, wherein the outer edge of the plate extends outwardly past the periphery of the head including means for locking the plate in place to the head wherein the plate can provide indicia or stamped markings indicating north, south, east, west and/or hash marks and/or degrees.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a survey marker driving means consisting of a rod having a first end with a means of attaching to the survey marker head or mounting thereto and having a handle formed by a cross member attached to the opposing end of the driving means.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a driving means having a rod or shank long enough to permit the user to place the survey marker rotatively in the ground without having to kneel on the ground.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a driving means which optionally includes a shaft which is telescoping or extendible which can be locked into the telescoping position by pins, spring loaded tabs and slot arrangements, or by a rotating frictional locking mechanism.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a survey marker having a generally smooth head whereby it can be walked over or mowed over without tripping or injuring the person or damaging the vehicle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a convex plate shaped head for the survey marker forming a dome.
It is another object of the present invention to fabricate the survey marker from stainless steel, brass, aluminum, fiberglass, or graphite composite material to prevent corrosion and promote longtivity.
It is another object of the present invention to utilize plastic or fiberglass permanent locating rods up to three feet in length for extending from the top of the survey marker when used for farm land, large lots, and subdivision lots which can be cut off before sod, straw, or seeding goes down.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.